


Going Home

by thecarlysutra



Series: Body Heat [3]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Derogatory Language, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Ray gets his affairs in order, flying out east to pack up his things and introduce Walter to his parents. A/B/O AU.





	Going Home

  
After his morning shower, nothing but a towel around his waist, Ray stood in front of the bathroom mirror, studying his reflection. Well, a particular part of his reflection. The night before last, Walter had given him a pairing mark, a deep purple bruise the shape of his bite right where Ray's neck met his shoulder. It was, for all intents and purposes, a flashing neon sign that said, PROPERTY OF WALTER CROW HORSE. 

Ray fucking loved it. 

Walter brushed behind him as he put away his hairbrush, settled his hands around Ray's waist. “You looking at that thing again?”

Ray shrugged, tried to hide his smile. Failed. Walter leaned in and breathed up Ray's neck, reminding him that Ray's pleasure was evident in his scent. 

Walter gave Ray's toweled behind an affectionate swat. “Better get your butt in gear, gorgeous. We'll miss our flight.”

“I'm already packed. I just need to get dressed and put the bags in the car. Ten minutes.”

“I'm timing you, _kola_.”

***

Ray had flown quite a bit, but it was Walter's first time on a plane. His hand clamped down on the armrest, and Ray realized why he'd pushed so hard to drive both ways: he was nervous to fly. Ray laid his hand over Walter's on the armrest, and informed him that the stewardess would bring him alcohol, and the flight went smoothly for them both. 

Once off the plane, Walter went to deal with the rental car people, and Ray headed to baggage claim. He was one of the first people to reach their carousel, and staked out a good spot in front. Gradually, other travelers crowded around, and by the time the conveyor belt started moving, the place was packed. 

Ray felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see a scowling, silver-haired man. Ray could tell from his scent that he was an alpha--an annoyed, self-satisfied alpha. 

“Move,” he said. 

Ray frowned. “I was here first.”

“Omegas step aside for alphas.”

“Is that just for domestic flights, or foreign, too?” 

The alpha's scent flared. It stunk with aggression, and Ray flinched. He turned back to the carousel, which had begun slowly doling out luggage. Naively, he thought that would be the end of it, but then the alpha pawed his shoulder again, rougher this time. Ray took a deep breath, and turned around. 

He had no experience living as an omega off the reservation. On the rez, Walter was a respected man. Even if they'd had a problem with Ray, no one would dare disrespect Walter by treating Ray badly. But here, Ray was nothing but his status. Maybe things would have been different if Walter had been with him, but he was alone. 

“Just leave me alone,” Ray said. He knew he should probably lower his eyes, but he couldn't force himself to do it. 

“I'll leave you alone when you're a good bitch and do as I say.”

Ray could feel himself flush. His hands balled into fists. “I'm not moving.”

The alpha pushed him. Ray's temper flared, and without thought, he stepped back into the space, squaring up his shoulders. Maybe he was an omega, but he was not a small man. The alpha looked at all six feet, hundred and seventy pounds of him, and paused, but only for a moment. Then he pulled back his hand, and delivered a hard slap to Ray's face. 

The blow was enough that Ray stumbled back a step. His cheek throbbed, his vision flashing bright with stars, and he tried to catch his breath. He felt himself shake, equal parts angry and humiliated, but before he could act, he heard someone shout. 

“Hey!” the big voice boomed. “What in the hell is going on here?” 

Walter. Ray stayed still until he was close, his hands gentle on Ray's body, turning his chin to look at the damage to his face. His lip was bleeding. Walter's eyes were sharp and bright with anger, and his scent was acrid with aggression. Ray felt, in some instinctual part of himself, the desire to shrink back, even though it was _Walter_ , even though he knew the anger wasn't directed at him. 

“Does this bitch belong to you?” the silver-haired alpha asked. 

Walter put himself between Ray and the alpha. “He's mine, but you call him that again, and I'll knock your teeth in.”

“You need to teach him to heel. He's a disrespectful little shit.”

“I don't care what he did or said, I could have you arrested for damaging my property. Should we call the police? It's the airport, I'm sure some are close. And boy, look at all these witnesses!”

The alpha glowered. Walter locked eyes with him, and they just stood there for a long moment, jaws set. Finally, the silver-haired alpha backed off, grumbling under his breath and stinking with anger and defeat. 

“Walter…” Ray said, then flinched. His voice sounded so small. 

Walter's voice was gentle. He smelled like himself again, the bitter anger gone from his scent. “There's your bag, honey. Go grab it before it's gone.”

***

“I'm sorry,” Walter said once the rental car was on the interstate. 

Ray glanced over at him, taking his eyes off the road for a second. “What for?” 

“Calling you my property. I don't really see you that way.”

Ray chewed his lip. He tapped his hands on the wheel. “But I do belong to you, right?” 

Walter smiled. He ran his fingers through Ray's hair, rested his palm on the back of Ray's neck. “You bet you do, Ray.”

Ray smiled. 

***

They stopped by the hardware store on the way to buy tape and boxes. Ray figured it would only take a few days to pack up his house. He didn't know how much of his stuff he'd even need to take to the rez. Probably most of it he could donate to Goodwill. 

Two weeks ago, Walter had observed Ray writing out a rent check for his place in DC, and asked him when the hell he was going to let that go. Ray had been surprised. He wasn't hanging onto it; he just didn't want to leave the rez, didn't want to leave Walter. 

“I'll come with you,” Walter had said. “I oughta meet your folks, anyway.”

Ray had gone pleasantly warm, and booked plane tickets the next day. 

“This is a nice neighborhood,” Walter said as they drove up Ray's street. “Bet it costs a lot.”

Ray shrugged. Maybe it did. It didn't matter anymore. He remembered reading in the lease that an omega could not live in the neighborhood by themselves. He'd read that and moved in anyway, but then, it wasn't an uncommon rule. He'd been hiding his true status then, taking medication to suppress his hormones and living as a beta. He'd settled a lot to keep the lie. He wasn't lying anymore, and he was done settling. 

Ray let them into the house. Walter looked around, and, watching him, it struck Ray how different their places were. Ray's was strictly neat and uncluttered. The furniture was new, and there were very few pictures or knick knacks. Walter's home on the rez was older, plusher, more lived in. The wallpaper had worn off on the edges of walls, and the back door needed a new spring. There were pictures everywhere, and things Walter had picked up throughout his life. The furniture was old, but lovingly cared for. 

It felt more like home than Ray's place ever had. But maybe that was because he was sharing it. 

They got to work, going through Ray's things and filling up boxes. When it got dark, they ordered in a pizza, and then had sex in Ray's bed. Afterwards, they curled up against each other the same as in Walter's bed, Ray on the left and Walter on the right, and Ray fell asleep as he often did, tracing the Sun Dance scars on Walter's chest with his fingertips. 

***

They worked for hours the next day, and made a lot of headway. At 3:30 they quit, taking showers and changing into nicer clothes. Ray's parents had invited them to dinner. 

Ray drove the rental to another nice neighborhood. Walter smelled a little nervous, which was natural. He wanted to make a good impression. 

“They're going to love you,” Ray said. 

Ray's mother met them at the door. She was almost as tall as her son, and their eyes were the same pale, shifting color that was a different hue depending on the time of day, what they were wearing, and their mood. She didn't dye her hair, and the strands of grey mingled in with the blonde just made it look ashy, more sophisticated. She wore clothes tailored with an elegant simplicity, no makeup or perfume, and only a watch and her wedding ring as far as jewelry. She shooed them out of the doorway and into the house, and then hugged them both. 

“You must be Walter,” she said. 

“Yes, ma'am, I am. And I'd know you were Ray's mom if I met you anywhere; he really favors you.”

She smiled. “He does. Always has.” She frowned, studying Ray's face. “Sweetheart, what happened to your lip?”

“Oh, um, I left the door to the spice cabinet open while I was cooking the other day. Ran right into it. I'm okay.”

She didn't look entirely convinced. “Okay. Well, I'm just finishing up dinner; your father is having a drink in his study; why don't you boys join him?” 

“I, uh… yes, ma'am.”

“What's wrong with the study?” Walter whispered as they walked down the hall. 

“I just remember being summoned there as a child to be lectured. I can't walk in there and feel comfortable.”

“Just do your best. I'll be right there with you.”

Ray smiled. 

The study door was open, but Ray knocked on the doorframe. 

The colonel looked up from where he was was sitting, a plush leather chair by the fireplace, reading the paper and drinking an amber-colored liquor from a squat glass. 

“May we come in, sir?” 

The colonel put down the paper, and he put down his drink. 

“Raymond. Of course.”

“Um, this is Walter Crow Horse. Walter, my father, Colonel Harold Cleary.”

“Hello, Walter. Raymond, show him where he can make himself a drink.”

Ray showed him the small bar. Walter poured himself a couple fingers of scotch, and then he and Ray went to sit with the colonel by the fireplace. 

“You look well, sir,” Ray said. 

“I am. And how are you, young man?” 

“A lot's changed, but I'm doing very well. I'm… I'm happy. For the first time in a long time.”

“I am truly glad to hear that, son.”

Ray smiled. 

***

Dinner went smoothly. Afterwards, Ray's mother asked Walter to help her clean up, and the colonel took Ray back to his study. 

“I like Walter,” he said. “But I was hoping to get a moment alone with you.”

“Yes, sir?” 

The colonel looked at him for a moment without speaking. Then he pulled the collars of Ray's shirt and undershirt to the side, eyed the purple outline of the pair mark Walter had put on his shoulder. Ray blushed. 

“We're just… he's passionate,” he said. 

The colonel shook his head. “You misunderstand. I'm glad he's marked you already.”

“You are?” 

“Of course, Raymond. I'm glad you have someone looking after you. Do you know how scary it is for me to know you're out there as an omega, so far from home?” 

“I… no, sir.” 

Ray's stepfather let go of his shirt. He rested his palm against Ray's cheek. “I worry about you. I love you.”

Ray bit his lip. “I don't mean to make you worry…” 

“Raymond, worrying about you is my job as your father. And being your father is my most important job. Even now, when you're grown and don't need me so much.” He looked at Ray's split lip. “What really happened to your mouth?” 

“I got in an argument with an alpha at the airport. I wouldn't roll over for him, so he hit me.”

“I see. And where was your alpha during all this?” 

_Your alpha_. Ray felt a warm bloom behind his breastbone. “Walter was getting the keys from the rental agency, but he showed up before things got out of hand.”

“Good. I know that depending on other people is not something you like, but you should probably get used to the idea. He'll make your place in the world much easier, if you let him.”

Ray was used to making his own place in the world. He had given up a lot at the stronghold, and in the days after, and he wasn't sure he regretted any of it, but it did make him nervous, the idea that he couldn't forge his own path anymore. That there were so many doors closed to him if he was on his own. 

But he wasn't on his own. And if he would give up his freedom for anyone, it was Walter. 

Ray nodded. “Thanks, Dad. I'll try.”

***

The house was bare, everything packed away in boxes, most of the boxes in the moving truck they'd traded the rental car for. They slept on the mattress on the floor; the bed frame was already packed. Ray lay with his head on Walter's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating, moving with his breath. Walter was running his fingers through Ray's hair, rubbing at the vertebrae in his neck with his thumb. 

“Two long days of driving ahead of us,” he said. “You ready for that?” 

Ray snuggled in. “I'm ready for anything you got, _kola_.”

Walter chuckled. “You're feisty tonight. I shouldn'ta packed the condoms away.”

Ray turned, looked him in the eye. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, Ray, me too.” Ray frowned a little, so Walter figured he'd better quit teasing. “Me too: I'm in this for the long haul.”

Ray kissed him, soft and slow. It felt like going home.  



End file.
